


The Mirror ('scare me' stories #1)

by LordStarling



Series: 'Scare Me' Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Horror, clockwork_dragon, horror stories, horror story, mirror, scare me stories, the mirror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStarling/pseuds/LordStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original short horror story written as a halloween challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror ('scare me' stories #1)

“Look at me! Just LOOK AT ME! TURN AROUND AND LOOK!” She hammered on the glass but not even a muted sound could be enacted from its slick surface. The heat was beginning to sap the strength from her limbs, a sticky humidity which threatened to become unbreatheable. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t wipe clear a single drop of condensation from the cold glass. She could tell, even through the distorted lines, that outside it was cold. Raining, in fact, with the heaters on full blast and chewing through power in a futile attempt to keep the cold eyes of the wind from entering the house. 

Not so for her. The girl in the mirror.

Through the thick fog of moisture she saw her mother leave the room. 

Her exhausted and dripping limbs pulled her to the floor. It felt wet, like raw flesh, although to the eye it perfectly resembled the carpet of the room outside.

Through the mirror she saw movement. Saw a hand reaching for the glass, wiping clear a patch at eye level. She felt her screaming limbs move against her will, roughly tugged upwards through the unbearable watery heat, stretched to mimic those of the one standing outside, looking in through the little patch of clarity. 

Her own face cruelly reflected back at her. 

The girl outside the mirror smiled, and the trapped girl felt her face twist into the same groutesque grin. The reflective monster raised one hand, ran a fingernail down the side of her face. A drop of blood trickled through the sweat under the mirror girl’s eye. Both hands came to press together against the cool barrier. 

“We’re backwards now. I can make you do anything.” Two voices, one speaker.

Both crossed to the other side of the room, pacing slowly away from each other. Turned. The smile only met one of their eyes when their hands reached downward to pick up the power drill lying on the table. Inside she was screaming, but her lips shadowed the words of the monster outside. 

“So let’s start with your mother.”


End file.
